pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
A113
For the directive in Wall-E, see Directive A-113. A113 (pronounced A1-13) was the classroom number used by character animation students at the California Institute of the Arts. Many of its alumni (including Pixar staff) have used the number in their professional works. It is said to appear in some way, shape, or form in every Pixar film. Although none have been found to date on Monsters Inc, Pete Docter mentions he believed that it was on one of the doors in a hallway inside the factory in the documentary "Pixar: 25 Magic Moments". Appearances in Pixar Films thumb|300px|right|What is A113? [[John Lasseter explains...]] thumb|300px|right|[[Chatter Telephone shows us most of A113's appearances.]] * Toy Story - License plate number on Ms. Davis' minivan. * A Bug's Life - Code on cereal box as Flik enters the bug city. Also, "Vitamin A113" on the Nutrition Facts for Casey Jr. Cookies. * Toy Story 2 - Airport announcement for "LassetAir Flight A113", also a reference to director John Lasseter. Again on Ms. Davis' license plate * Finding Nemo - Model code on camera used by scuba diver. * The Incredibles - A room number in Syndrome's lair. It is the conference room that Mr. Incredible is suppose to get his second assignment and where he is attacked by the enhanced Omnidroid v.X9. Also, the prison level where Mr. Incredible is held is "Level A1" in Cell # 13: A1 & 13. Also, the hangar has letters on the wall in alphabetical order. Due to the font used, the B looks like a 13 with the divider between it and the A acting as another 1: A 1 13. * Cars - Mater's license plate number. Also the number of the railway train which almost crashes into Lightning McQueen while he is on his way to Radiator Springs. In addition, the number is part of Dexter Hoover's license plate, the whole license number being "A113CA". * Ratatouille - Git, the lab rat, has a tag on his left ear that reads, "A113". * WALL•E - The forbidden code for Auto's "directive". This instance is the first time A113 has held any actual significance in the film's plot. * Up - On the sign outside the court room. * Toy Story 3 - Once again on Ms. Davis' license plate. * In the joke advertisement "Cars 'n Deals of Emeryville," a car has A113 on it's liscence plate. Also, at one point in the film, it goes static, leaving the adress www.chromeA113.com on the screen for half a second. When you follow it, you find an exclusive clip of Cars 2. * Cars 2 - Again on Mater's license plate. Also on the tail of the spy plane Siddeley. Additionally, the number appears beneath the photo of Miles Axlerod's engine when Finn, Holley, and Mater are examining it for the first time. * Planes - On the plane saying " You think he'll be okay? " he has a 113 on his side and he could be plane A. Gallery Toy Story (Original).jpg|Toy Story Toy Story 2.jpg|Toy Story A Bugs Life.jpg|A Bug's Life Toystory2a113.png|Toy Story 2 Finding Nemo.png|Finding Nemo The Incredibles.png|The Incredibles Cars-2.jpg|Cars Cars-1.jpg|Cars/Cars 2 Ratatouille.jpg|Ratatouille WALL-E-1.jpg|WALL-E WALL-E-2.jpg|WALL-E Up a113.jpg|Up Toy Story 3.jpg|Toy Story 3 A113 1.png|''Cars 2'' I hope that is an a, not a 4. that would ruin this..png|A113 appears on Siddely's tail. In Other A113inNick.png|From Nickelodeon's Rugrats 500full.png|The train number in The Princess and the Frog. E.jpg|The number on the licence plate in Lilo and Stich 500full.jpg|On the licence plate. 500full.jpg.png|The number on Krusty Clown's tag A113 American Dad.jpg|In American Dad. Category:Toy Story Culture Category:A Bug's Life Culture Category:Toy Story 2 Culture Category:Finding Nemo Culture Category:The Incredibles Culture Category:Cars Culture Category:Ratatouille Culture Category:WALL•E Culture Category:Up Culture Category:Toy Story 3 Culture Category:Cars 2 Culture